


You Don't Want Me

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Season Three Fic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt. Set in Season 3.Flint has a moment of jealousy.





	You Don't Want Me

Silver’s mind is somewhere else. Flint skims his teeth along the raw expanse of his throat, which usually has a noticeable effect on Silver and yes, Silver leans into it as he usually does, but he doesn’t so much as murmur.

Abruptly Flint is fed up. They only have so much time here and so far Silver has barely spoken a word. He removes his hand from its current location, inside Silver’s breeches, and sits back.

Silver blinks slowly and looks at him, “Why’d you stop?” He has the gall to sound plaintively indignant, like Flint had stopped mid-fuck or something.

Flint looks at him. “What’s the point?”

At that Silver’s eyes widen in astonishment. “I was under the assumption that the _point_ was in sharing some pleasure between the two of us in relatively quiet, uninterrupted peace, which is a rare commodity these days, considering our current predicament.”

They’ve been imprisoned in the maroon camp for nearly two weeks now. The rest of the men, what’s left of them, are finally asleep, and Flint had been foolish enough to think this could be a private moment between them. The fact that Silver so neatly summarizes that same intimate thought irritates him.

When he doesn’t say anything, Silver tilts his head and looks at him more closely.

“If the point has altered, by all means, please tell me your current definition.”

“You don’t want me.” Flint leans his head back. He means to say _it_ , but the word ‘me’ passes his lips like a shot from a cannon, and resonates in the night between them. It’s dark, he can barely see Silver’s face, but there’s the weighty silence of confession in the air all the same.

“I’m sorry, but what did you just say?”

“You never wanted me.” Flint breathes. He’s not sure why he’s pushing this. They’re in a cage together, there’s no room to escape, perhaps that’s why. There’s nowhere to get away from each other this time.

“Then what the fuck have we been doing for the last few months?” Silver hisses. “Why…” he leans forward, trying to puzzle this out. “Why are you pushing me away now for fuck’s sake?”

“Why are you bothering with me when you clearly have eyes for the daughter?” Flint hisses back.

Jealous, by god, he’s jealous. Silver has to realize that. Flint feels naked in the dark, reduced to thin pettiness because of what he wants. _Who_ he wants. It’s embarrassing, or it would be, if Silver was even aware of it.

“Just because I am only trying to explore every possible avenue of escape available to us, and yes she is part of it, doesn’t mean.” Silver stops and huffs faintly like he can’t believe he has to actually say this aloud. “It doesn’t mean I don’t want to fuck you.”

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t want that with her?” Flint presses.

Silver just stares at him. “Why are you doing this?” He leans forward, grabbing Flint’s hand and pressing it fully against his groin. “ _That’s_ what you do to me, is that not evidence enough for you?”

Flint squeezes lightly and is slightly gratified by the tremor of a sigh that passes Silver’s lips before he says.

“It means nothing. Cocks tend to harden by a passing sea breeze like as not.”

Silver flings his hand off. “Fuck you.”

Flint looks away.

Silver sighs. “I apologize if I seemed distracted. I’m able to contemplate more than one thing at a time and usually it harms no one in the process. They don’t tend to actually notice.” He places a hand on Flint’s knee. “Please don’t take this as a sign of waning lust.”

“Are you saying I can only focus on one thing at a time?” Flint says. Is he being insulted as well as rejected here?

“No, you’re just able to hide it far better that you’re thinking of everything at once.” Silver says. “Your focus tends to appear incredibly single-minded. It’s both flattering and a tad overwhelming when it’s focused on one’s self.”

He leans closer. “What is this really about?”

“We’ve been in this cage too long.” Flint whispers, not sure if he’s speaking of the island or the space they inhabit. Why he feels like he can barely breathe these days unless he’s near Silver. Even when they’re arguing it’s better than the churning chaos of his own mind. It’s better than being alone in the dark.

Silver moves his hand up Flint’s knee to his thigh and then reaches for his breeches. “That’s why we have to take the time we can.” He murmurs, his breath warm on Flint’s thigh as he lowers his head.

Flint leans back against the bars, his hand coming around to clasp the back of Silver’s neck, gently stroking down his spine. He wants to fuck Silver but they can’t risk it in the cage surrounded by the rest of the men, so this will have to be enough for now.

 *  *  *

Silver watches from his vantage point as the coat settles resolutely on Flint’s shoulders, feeling something settle back into place in his own chest. Something that had been lingering on the verge of being broken, but yet it’s still there. It’s twining back together, bound stronger than ever before. He watches Flint’s eyes as Flint thanks him and knows whatever he’s done, he’s bound himself tighter than before to this man.

He gazes at Flint and he knows what he wants. And yes, they have to get ready for a war, Silver knows that, but there’s still time, just in this space, for the two of them. 

“Come with me.” Silver leads Flint to the hut the maroon queen has graciously said they could stay in while they remain on the island.

“What is it?” Flint asks briskly and that sharp focus is already set, it’s definitely on something else now; it only makes Silver long for his attention, for Flint to turn his piercing sea green eyes on him and make Silver’s gut tighten with lust.

Silver reaches for him, placing his palm flat and open on Flint’s stomach.

Flint looks at him, looks down. He raises an eyebrow.

“I want you.” Silver says plainly. “I may not always seem like it. It may not always feel like it and I am sorry for that, but I want you.”

He catches his lower lip between his teeth, hesitant at admitting anything more even now but Flint is still waiting, his eyes solemn and dark.

“Kiss me then.” Flint says abruptly.

Silver leans up, his hand gripping tightly at Flint’s shirt as he does. Flint’s mouth is wary, but his lips part readily enough and Silver’s tongue curls around his, eliciting a soft murmur of want.

Flint draws off and looks around the hut. His eyes come to light on the lantern sitting on the table, filled with unused oil. Silver follows his gaze and there’s a shadow of a smirk on his face as Flint nudges him back towards the bed.

Flint gets Silver on his back, his knees resting on either side of Silver’s waist before he abruptly sits back to study the sight before him.

Silver leans back on his elbows, gazing back up at him. Even now, he can’t help noticing that Flint is careful not to rest his full weight too heavily upon Silver’s stump. The unspoken care there matters more than Silver will be able to say. 

Silver prepares himself to answer another series of questions, why are they doing this, what’s the next step, what does any of this mean, but instead Flint places his hands on Silver’s thighs, framing his crotch with the broad span of his fingers, so close and yet not touching where Silver aches so much for his touch. “Say it again.”

Silver blinks and then, he whispers. “I want you.”

Flint’s smile is slow but sure as he leans down to kiss Silver. He massages the smooth dips of Silver’s hipbones with his strong thumbs, still not touching Silver.

Silver’s cock stiffens readily in response and now Flint’s smile is a little broader.

“I thought you said cocks get hard by a mere sea breeze.” Silver murmurs, in an entirely serious tone.

Flint nods. “True enough.” He gets Silver’s breeches open, tugging them down Silver’s leg. When Silver’s naked from the waist down, Flint reaches for the oil. “They’re fickle creatures.”

“Do you remember the first time we did this?” He says and his tone verges on sentimental.

“It’s not a thing I would forget.” Silver says. He’s watching Flint as he slicks his fingers, pressing in-between Silver’s thighs and Silver spreads his legs a little more, as Flint strokes over his hole. “I thought you would never admit you wanted to fuck.”

Flint snorts with derision. He positions himself, the blunt head of his cock pressing right at the tight eager rim of Silver’s ass and waits patiently.

Silver waits too and then he throws his head back with a laugh. “You’re shitting me.”

“Just once more.” Flint asks softly.

“I want you. I want you to fuck me more than I want to sleep for a month in a comfortable bed with a soft mattress and at this point I want that almost more than I ever wanted the Urca gold.”

Flint smiles. “That’ll do.”

“Too late.” Silver keeps going. “I want you more than newly baked bread. More than sweet fresh spring water on my lips. More than new boots that don’t give me blisters.”

He grunts slightly as Flint thrusts into him and then just blithely keeps going. “More than the sea breeze in the sails or the sun rising in the morning, or shark meat after-”

“Steady on.” Flint mutters as he alters his thrusts. He wants to hear Silver, but there’s a limit to the amount of hyperbole that he can take.

“More than fresh strawberries in the summertime, than the first star in the sky on a wide dark night.”

“Don’t tell me you wish on stars.” Flint grips Silver’s buttocks, pulling him up to thrust harder inside the soft velvet heat of Silver’s body. 

“More than the sea itself.” Silver murmurs sweetly.

That just makes Flint start laughing. He crumples with laughter flat upon Silver’s chest, still inside him.

“You’re fucking crushing me.” Silver croaks. “Do you mind? Also, we’re in the middle of something.” He arches upward, pressing his cock against Flint’s stomach.

Flint’s still shaking with laughter as he pushes himself up to gaze down at Silver, his face crinkling with amused affection. “That’s saying nothing at all, considering how you feel about the sea.”

“I thought it was poetic.” Silver reaches up to curl his hand around the back of Flint’s neck, drawing his mouth down close enough to kiss. “Admit it was poetic.”

“It was poetic.” Flint admits. He slides his hips a little and there, Silver’s eyes spark and his fingertips dig into Flint’s flesh with pure wanton need.

That’s all Flint wants now and here. To know that he’s wanted, here in this space between them, where the only thing that matters is the exquisite joining of their bare bodies and minds. He keeps moving inside Silver until Silver’s curled tightly around him, body and soul, panting out how much he wants Flint even then, constant as the north star, and Flint knows he’ll never be able to silence that tongue, and deep down he never really wants to.


End file.
